Hindsight, Part 2
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 4 | Episode = 20 | Airdate = February 22, 2016 | Viewers = million | Writer = Damani Johnson | Director = Stacey K. Black | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 4}} Sharon and Major Crimes rush to capitalize on a shocking discovery made in a church. Stephanie and Sanchez's connection grows as they bond over lost loved ones. Rusty learns from Provenza that his biological mother's ex, Gary, is a fugitive on the run. And Tao's old partner pushes him too far. The Victim The Reese Murders The worst series of unsolved murders in LAPD history committed twelve years before the present. *Officer Malcolm Reese **Off-duty buying roses for his anniversary when two men robbed a flower shop. **Murdered after the men discovered that he was a police officer. **Daniel Price and Emile Fisher were charged, but Daniel was ultimately cleared of the murder while Emile took a deal in exchange for his cooperation. *Rachel Gray **DDA prosecuting Reese's murder. **Shot dead with the same murder weapon as Reese. **Had an affair with Mark Hickman. *Eric Dunn **DA's investigator and bodyguard of Rachel Gray. **Husband of Detective Stephanie Dunn. **Murdered alongside Rachel Gray with the same weapon used to kill Officer Reese. The Current Victims *Tamika Weaver **27 years old. **Shot with the same gun used in the Reese Murders. **Found with $2,500 in cash in her possession and $7,500 worth of heroin under her son's car seat. **Suspected drug dealer and an old friend of Daniel Price. *Jeremiah Barnes **Three years old. **Son of Jon Barnes and Tamika Weaver. **Was in the backseat when his mother was killed and was shot as well. **Pronounced DOA at the hospital. **Heroin was found under his car seat. *Emile Fisher **Daniel Price's accomplice in the flower shop robbery and the murder of Officer Reese. **Believed to be the key to finding the third man in the flower shop robbery and thus the killer. **Found murdered in Greg Mann's house of an apparent heroin overdose. The Suspects *Daniel Price **Current pastor of the Salvation Community Church. **Twelve years ago was charged for the murder of Officer Reese in a flower shop robbery, but found not guilty due to tampering of evidence and perjury on the part of Mark Hickman. **According to Hickman and Jesus "Lil Wheezy" Marquez, deals drugs out of his church. **Tamika Weaver was an old friend and had $2,500 in an offering envelope from his church on her. Also had a taco from his church in her car. **Murder weapon was found in the altar of his church. **Drug dogs went crazy around the altar as well. **Suspected of using his church as a cover to deal drugs and launder money. *Emile Fisher **Daniel Price's accomplice in the flower shop robbery and Officer Reese's murder. **Took a deal for twelve years in prison in exchange for giving up Daniel Price. **Gave up the location of the murder weapon, but it was never found. **Was released from prison after serving every day of his sentence two weeks before the most recent murders. **Found living with Greg Mann, aka Buddha, in Fontana. **Terrified of returning to prison and refuses to tell who the third man is or explain his relationship with Tamika Weaver. *Dennis Price **Aka Klip. **Younger brother of Daniel Price and former member of the 28th Street Bloods. **Three arrests for assault and one for weapons possession, no arrests since 2009. **Youth minister at Salvation Community Church. **Had family related alibis for the Reese Murders. **Was absent from Daniel's murder trial. **Seen by Mark Hickman leading several members of the Bloods into the church shortly before the heroin was removed from the church. **Insists that he has been out of the gang life for years and has nothing to do with the murders. Evidence *9mm Uzi used to kill Officer Reese, DDA Gray, Detective Dunn, Tamika Weaver and Jeremiah Barnes. *Black tar heroin. *Corn starch on the drug packages, grip of the Uzi as well at the altar of the Salvation Community Church. Closing the Case Francine runs ballistics tests on the Uzi recovered from Daniel Price's church and it is confirmed as the murder weapon from the Reese Murders and the murders of Tamika Weaver and her son Jeremiah Barnes. However, the gun has been wiped down so there are no fingerprints on it. There is residue of corn starch on both the gun and under the altar like there was corn starch residue on the heroin in Tamika's car. Detective Stephanie Dunn suggests that corn starch is what Daniel is cutting his heroin with, stating that the Narcotics Division had always been sure he was still dealing drugs, but had a hard time getting a warrant to search the church. As the drug-sniffing dogs alerted at the altar, everyone realizes that the drugs were there, but were moved though the gun was not for some reason. Sykes seizes upon the opportunity to suggest that during the flower shop robbery, there might have been a third person in the car as possibly a lookout. Tao admits that although Emile Fisher always denied it, there was the possibility of a third person. Provenza agrees that a third person would explain how the weapon disappeared and Tao and Stephanie explain that they worked the possibility for a couple of days and came up with a few names associated with the Bloods: Axe, Little Axe, Pretty Boy, Bananas, Hot Shot, Showtime and Big Ears. However, they didn't have a chance to find everyone as Rachel Gray learned what they were up to and stopped them due to the possibility that an unidentified accomplice could give the defense an edge. However, while they now have the murder weapon, it doesn't bring them any closer to the identity of the killer. In an effort to find a sample of Daniel Price's heroin to compare with the heroin in Tamika's car, Julio volunteers to run down some of the numbers in Tamika's cell phone in hopes of finding a dealer connected to Daniel. Flynn decides to expand the search for Emile Fisher to include all of Southern California. Sharon decides that Mark Hickman's presence at the church means that he can no longer be ignored. Not aware of Sykes' conversation with Hickman, Sharon assigns Sykes to keep an eye on him as the only person he doesn't know. Sharon decides that she and Provenza will question Daniel for an explanation on how his church became a sanctuary for drugs and murder weapons. Sharon and Provenza bring the Uzi before Daniel and Peter Goldman. Daniel claims to not be a gangster anymore because he has gotten the forgiveness of Jesus. When Sharon brings up the drug dogs going crazy at the church altar, Goldman claims that they are racist dogs. After realizing that the police found no drugs, Goldman tries to leave, but Daniel insists on staying to help. Sharon and Provenza question Daniel on his whereabouts during Tamika's murder and how the murder weapon from the Reese Murders, which also murdered Tamika and her son, ended up in Daniel's church. Daniel appears surprised that its the same weapon from the Reese Murders while Goldman states that the church has an open door policy and anyone could have planted it in the altar. Daniel claims that he was hosting a type of sleepover for the local teenagers at the time of the murder and has a lot of witnesses to back up his alibi. Daniel reminds Sharon and Provenza that they had earlier asked about Emile and admits that he recently heard from Emile. Daniel tells them that he and Emile argued and Goldman reminds Sharon and Provenza that Emile also has history with the Uzi. Buzz comments that they keep hearing Emile's name in connection to the case and Flynn states that he needs to be found and questioned for his possible role in the murders. At the same time, Julio and Stephanie grow closer over their shared loss of loved ones. Stephanie decides to take some undercover officers in search of one of Daniel's drug dealers. Julio stays behind to continue searching through Tamika's phone in hopes of finding a dealer and tells Stephanie that he has learned that the heroin found in Tamika's car is worth a lot more than he thought it would be. That night, Sykes visits Hickman on his boat and berates him for searching the church when she told him not to. Hickman is annoyed with her attitude as he had told Sykes that the heroin was being moved and Sykes admits that he wasn't wrong before telling Hickman that they found the Uzi from the Reese Murders and the murders of Tamika and her son in the church instead. Surprised to learn about the Uzi being found, Hickman admits that he searched the church because it needed to be done and time was running out. Hickman tells Sykes that he saw Dennis Price and several members of the Bloods carrying the drugs out in their pockets and dismisses Stephanie's search for a connection between the church and the local drug dealers. Sykes accuses Hickman of planting the murder weapon to incriminate Daniel Price, but Hickman dismisses her accusations and reveals that he knows that Sharon sent Sykes to keep an eye on him. Sykes asks for Hickman's cooperation since she gave him an update on the situation. Hickman reminds Sykes that Emile Fisher was recently released from prison and is annoyed when Sykes tells him that they are searching for Emile. Hickman is annoyed and suggests that they look at the list of the Bloods that were at Daniel's trial. Hickman suggests that one of the gang members was only there for Emile and not Daniel and that if they look for the gang member there only on the days Emile was in court, they will follow Emile. Hickman refuses to tell Sykes who to look for and sends her away, but not before Hickman reminds Sykes that like the gun, the car Daniel used during the flower shop robbery was never found. Leaving, Sykes calls Tao and asks about anyone that showed up during Daniel's trial just for Emile. Tao is able to locate one person who matches that description: Greg Mann aka Buddha. Buddha doesn't have a criminal record and its unknown if he is related to Emile. Buzz is able to find that Buddha owns a body shop in Fontana. Sharon orders SIS sent to Buddha's house to see if Emile will show up. While Sharon believes that Sykes had a great hunch, Tao appears to grow suspicious as to its source. The next day, Lieutenant Chuck Cooper and SIS are able to locate Emile at Buddha's home and brings him in for questioning but they are unable to find any reason to arrest Emile. Sharon and Tao show Emile the Uzi, but he claims not to have seen the gun since the day of the murder of Officer Reese. Emile claims to have gotten clean in prison and to have held no grudge against Daniel. Emile claims that he moved to Fontana to get away from the gang life. While looking through Tamika's phone records, Julio finds a burner phone bought thirteen days before in Fontana that has seven calls between it and Tamika's phone over the course of five days. Suspecting that its Emile's phone, Flynn calls it after letting Sharon know what he is up to. In interrogation, Emile's phone rings as Flynn calls the number and Sharon brings up Emile's apparent surprise at Tamika calling him. When Sharon asks if the surprise is because Tamika is dead, Emile appears shocked at the news, revealing in the process that he does in fact know Tamika who he claimed not to know previously. After Tao reveals that the Uzi also killed Tamika, Emile desperately answers the phone, asking for Tamika to tell him that she is not dead, only to get Flynn. As Emile angrily denies Tamika's death, Sharon tells him that people will say that he murdered Tamika and hid the gun in the church to frame Daniel Price in revenge. Emile insists that he had nothing to do with Tamika's death and that he has already gone over everything about where he left the gun with the detective who picked him up from prison. Emile identifies the detective as Mark Hickman. Shocked to hear that Emile already talked to Hickman about the gun, Sharon orders Hickman brought in immediately. Sykes brings in Hickman who initially threatens to reveal their collaboration to the other detectives. Hickman states that he picked up and questioned Emile in hopes of finding out where he had hidden the gun. Hickman insists that Emile is the key to the whole thing and that there was a third man in the car with Daniel and Emile who used the gun to kill Rachel Gray and Eric Dunn and Emile knows who the third man is. Hickman offers no suggestion as to why the third man returned after twelve years to murder Tamika and Jeremiah and is disgusted by Sharon's threats to arrest him for obstruction of justice and impersonating a police officer. After Hickman leaves, Tao acknowledges that despite being obnoxious, Hickman isn't always wrong. Sharon notes that they must find the third man in the car that Daniel and Emile are trying to protect to solve the murders. By the next morning, Emile continues to refuse to cooperate and asks constantly when he will be allowed to leave and the police have nothing to hold him on. Flynn reveals that Tao has found out that Daniel Price's brother Dennis was absent from his brother's trial. While a former gang member, he hasn't been arrested since 2009. The detectives wonder if Daniel and Dennis really found Jesus, or just took the opportunity to use the church as a safe place to deal drugs and launder money. Stephanie arrives with heroin she managed to get undercover from the Bloods, but the dealer has multiple lawyers and the heroin is measured out in doses so it is already cut and likely won't match what was found in Tamika's car which was almost pure heroin. Dennis is taken to be interrogated by Provenza and Julio. Dennis admits that he and Daniel weren't good people in the past, but he claims that they have left that part of their lives behind them thanks to Jesus. Watching the interrogation, Stephanie notes that she knew Dennis when he was a gangster and warns the others not to trust his story. Dennis states that while Tamika struggled due to her drug dealer boyfriend, she was willing to do anything for her son. Provenza questions Dennis on his whereabouts at the time of Tamika's murder, listing the drug dogs going crazy at the altar where the Uzi was found. Dennis realizes that they suspect him of being involved in all of the murders and refuses to cooperate and leaves but not before telling them to focus on Emile who is an emotional person, was released shortly before Tamika and Jeremiah were killed and could've committed the murders and planted the gun to frame Daniel. Sharon notes that Dennis' opinion matches up with Hickman's and Stephanie offers to analyze the new heroin in hopes of it yielding further clues. Sharon decides to question Emile again in hopes that he will tell them what they want to know. However, Emile refuses to cooperate and is clearly terrified of going back to prison. Emile refuses to answer their questions about the third person in the car or who Tamika was to him and they are forced to let him leave. Shortly after Emile departs, Hickman returns, angrily demanding to know why they released Emile. Hickman angrily berates the detectives who demand his visitor's pass back. Enraged after realizing that Hickman is drunk, Tao removes his gun and badge and assaults Hickman, demanding an apology for Hickman letting everyone down with his actions. While arguing with Hickman, Tao reveals that Hickman had been having an affair with Rachel Gray and Tao had covered it up with Hickman's wife. Finally, on Sharon's order, Tao releases Hickman who reveals that Buddha runs a chop shop when Tao accuses Hickman of not knowing anything that they don't know. Tao reveals that his actions were motivated by both anger and the fact that he knew Hickman was more likely to give up information if he is angry. Sharon agrees that information from a former police officer should be enough to get a search warrant for Buddha's chop shop and is interested by the news that Hickman was having an affair with Rachel despite being told that Hickman had affairs with multiple women. Sharon suggests that if they threaten to arrest Buddha, Emile will cooperate to keep his friend from going to prison. The detectives lead a raid on Buddha's chop shop where they find his workers disassembling cars, half of which he lacks work orders for. When Buddha insists that he's willing to cooperate with them, the detectives have Buddha give them consent to search his house for Emile and controlled substances. Searching Buddha's house, they find Emile, dead of a drug overdose. Examining the syringe next to Emile's body, Tao announces that Emile has been murdered. Guest Cast *Julie Ann Emery (Detective Stephanie Dunn, whose husband was murdered along with DDA Gray. Dunn is a Narcotics detective temporarily assigned to the Weaver/Barnes murders.) *Jason Gedrick (Mark Hickman, former LAPD detective who committed perjury on the stand during the trial following Officer Reese's murder. Was having an affair with DDA Gray who he was in love with.) *Cheryl White ("Firearms" Francine) *Tarik Lowe (Daniel Price, the shot caller of the 28th Street Bloods when Reese, Gray and Dunn were murdered. Currently the pastor of Salvation Community Church after turning to faith.) *Arjay Smith (Dennis Price, brother of Daniel Price. Used to be a member of 28th Street Bloods. Currently youth minister at Salvation Community Church.) *Daniel Buran (Gary Lewis, Sharon Beck's ex-boyfriend.) *Hosea Chanchez (Emile Fisher, one of the robbers of the flower shop, 12 years ago.) *Edward 'Grapevine' Fordham Jr. (Greg "Buddha" Mann, runs a chop shop in Fontana, California.) *Travis Andre Ross (LAPD SIS Detective Mike Alamo) Recurring *Malcolm-Jamal Warner (Lieutenant Chuck Cooper from the Special Investigation Section (SIS).) *Curtis Armstrong (Defense Attorney Peter Goldman) Locations Episode Notes Sharon Beck *Rusty is approached by Provenza and Buzz who reveal that Gary Lewis committed an armed robbery and that Sharon Beck is a suspected accomplice. Rusty finally admits his true motives for seeking Gary to the two who are less than pleased. *While looking over Gary's record, Sharon Raydor calls him "a lot of trouble" and states that if Gary gets convicted on the armed robbery, it will be his third strike and he will go to prison for life. *Chuck Cooper and another SIS officer attempt to arrest Gary, but he detects them after the other officer sneezes and escapes. *Rusty leads Chuck to Sharon's apartment only to find Sharon gone and clear signs of a struggle. Goofs *Sharon calls Sykes the one person Mark Hickman doesn't know. In actuality, Hickman saw Sykes with the detectives outside the church at the end of and could've easily suspected she was an undercover cop even if they hadn't already met. Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Special Investigation Section